


Tailored Suit

by Obsessionist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Gen, POV Michael (Supernatural), Season Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessionist/pseuds/Obsessionist
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON 13 FINALE. Michael's POV, in which Dean is stronger than he thought.





	Tailored Suit

Michael had to give the man credit; Dean Winchester was stronger than he had anticipated.

When he made the deal, Michael had just been humouring him. As soon as the human said yes, Michael would possess him and all of that false bravado would be swept away in a powerful surge of archangel Grace.

But Dean Winchester was unlike any vessel Michael had ever inhabited.

Dean fought him.

Michael left his old, burned-out husk of a meatsuit behind, ready to take up residence within his one true vessel. Dean Winchester should have fit him like a glove, having been bred to perfection for this very purpose. But as soon as Michael stepped into his mind, Dean had thrown him into a barred cell and slammed the door.

“I’m driving,” Dean had growled.

Michael had laughed, drawing upon his Grace to blast through the pitiful mental barrier. But instead of shattering the bars, his power flowed through them and somehow, impossibly, Dean wrestled it under his control.

Shocked, and unwittingly impressed, Michael didn’t challenge him immediately. He watched as the human clumsily investigated his new abilities and found the echoes of Lucifer’s explosive departure (Lucifer always had been one for unnecessary theatrics). Dean managed to follow them to the old church (Lucifer was apparently still taking every opportunity to defile his father’s holy sites).

Michael allowed Dean to greet his brother, but this showdown had been long foretold and he had no intention of remaining in the backseat while Dean fought the Devil.

Michael gathered his strength and pushed the full force of his will upon Dean.

Dean pushed right back, and in the same moment he launched his attack upon Lucifer.

If Michael had been in control, the church and the continent upon which it had been built would have been obliterated as the two most powerful beings in creation battled to the death.

Instead, Lucifer was fighting a souped-up human. With no reason to give this fight his all, Lucifer took his sweet time, tossing the human around and beating on him with gleeful abandon.

The most important day of Michael’s life had been reduced to this mockery. Michael pushed harder, determined to wield his sword and seize the victory that was long over-due.

He completely missed the moment when Dean caught the archangel blade, but Lucifer’s sharp cry of pain shrieked across angel radio and then Michael’s brother lay dead on the floor, his wings burned to ashes and the hellfire eternally extinguished from his eyes.

Michael was stunned, not quite able to believe that a mere human could have killed Lucifer. But it had to be true, because the relief Dean felt was palpable.

The Devil was dead, and the tight knot of tension that Dean had been carrying for years suddenly loosened its hold.

He smiled at his brother, and he forgot that he was supposed to be fighting.

Michael laid a hand against the mental barriers that Dean had wrought, and they melted like wax.

A grim smile curved Michael’s lips. This was not how he had envisioned that events would unfold, but it had all worked out in the end. He got what he wanted. The last great threat to his power was gone, and his sword was within his grasp.

Dean’s focus wrenched inwards. “We had a deal!”

Michael grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. “The deal was that I let you kill Lucifer. Congratulations, you killed him. In return for the lives of your brother, the Nephilim and the majority of the planet, I am commandeering this vessel.”

Michael tightened his grip. Dean kicked and struggled, trying to get enough air to voice a rejection of his inevitable fate, but the fight against Lucifer had exhausted him. His resistance crumbled and consciousness fled.

Michael stepped over his limp form and stretched out his Grace, claiming Dean’s body for his own.

Exquisitely tailored, this vessel was the perfect fit.

“Thanks for the suit,” Michael said.

And with a flurry of wings, he was gone.


End file.
